Fallen Mikokai
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: More Freewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**Another One-shot I started that got out of hand. DARN YOU MUSES!**

I remember the last words Neal and I said to each other as I stood in the middle of this fight.

*flashback*

"You be careful and come back to me," he said.

"I will," I promised as I slid the sharpening stone over my beloved halberd. "It's supposed to be a basic hunt."

"Then why are you bringing your halberd?"

"Because I always leave with over a hundred weapons," I smirked up at him. Neal smiled back and sat down beside me as I finished sharpening the two bladed halberd. I lay it down beside me taking up the next set of weapons, my battle fans that doubled as shields, made of strong steel, perfect for slicing and shielding.

I ran the stone over it, sending a shower of sparks over all of us. His hand stilled mine. I glanced up. Neal's blue eyes landed on mine.

"You had better hold true to your word."

"When have I not?" I asked smirking.

"All it takes is once," he said, cupping my face. My smirk softened into a smile.

"You don't trust my clan to keep me safe?"

"I don't trust you to not jump right into the line of fire protecting one of them," he said pulling me into his arms, burying my head into his chest. I breathed in his scent clutching at his white dress shirt.

"I love you, Neal," I whispered.

"I love you, too. That's why I want you to come home to me. I always want you to come home to me," he said, stroking my braid.

"Of course," I said, leaning up and kissing him. My cursed cell phone rang in the middle of our kiss. I groaned in despair and flipped it open.

"What?" I grumbled.

"We are waiting on you princess."

"Of course you are, you numbskulls," I groaned. I turned to Neal hanging up the phone, "Sorry, duty calls," I muttered. He kissed me once more before I left.

**GASP! OH NO CAMICAZI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not gonna lie. The Tuneless Siren…I could kill you.**

I flipped backwards my halberd in my hand I stood as Melinda's back slammed into mine.

"Well this is fun," I muttered. The poor siren was whimpering in fear. "Don't worry, sis, I got your back." There was a loud shout and Jessica flew around the beast. It had turned out that the one simple little hunt was actually kicking all of our butts.

Instead of one single demon it was a nest of them. I was currently taking on about twelve while Jessica and Melinda helped their protectorates…well while Jessica helped. Melinda was doing what she could but demons weren't her forte. In fact fighting wasn't her forte. To be honest we were lucky we got her out of the car.

I twisted my halberd sharply and sliced through one. My weapons were the only ones that could actually kill demons. I forged them and I had forged Ruby's knife till the two timing bitch stole it. I spun my halberd blocking a strike at Melinda. She gasped in surprise as I jerked my halberd back.

"Don't just stand there like a lump, sing!" I shouted. Her magic was in her music. And she was very skilled with her voice and instruments.

"I-I can't I am scared! M-my voice is shaking so b-bad that I can't s-sing," she cried nervously.

"Then play one of your instruments," I called in reply.

"I d-don't know if I can!" she howled.

"WHY NOT!" I screeched.

"I am scared," she muttered her hands clasping together behind me.

"Bloody hell seriously?" I muttered under my breath. I heard a thump of a body behind me. I spun around and found Melinda on the ground, looking as though she was praying. My eyes shot up and I saw a mace racing directly for us.

Move! screamed my brain, but for some reason my body didn't move.

The ball hit me directly in the head, knocking me from my feet. I felt the spikes bury deep in my skull and my blood seeping down my head, from my mouth, from my nose. My stomach twisted in pain. The last thing I remembered was Neal's voice in my head telling me to be safe…to return to him. Looks like that was going to be one promise I couldn't keep

(Third Person POV)

"NOOO!" screamed Melinda drawing everyone's attention. She knelt over Lindsey's unconscious form. There wasn't a sign of life from her. Her demon wasn't even stirring to try to save her. The mace wasn't one of her weapons and even if it was it wouldn't have killed her. She was immune to the spells she had put on her weapons.

Sam rushed up to the two of them scooping up Lindsey and racing from the battle with the others following. Blood dripped from her unconscious form. Jessica flew behind the group shielding them from the demons.

They dove into the Impala. Dean started it up and took off. Jessica turned in her seat, now human again and looked at Lindsey's lifeless form.

"Oh God," she muttered. "What…what happened to her?"

"I-I don't know…I- she was protecting me and the next thing I know is she is collapsed in with a mace beside her."

"Is she…" Dean started. Sam pressed his fingers against Lindsey's neck searching for a pulse.

"She's alive but weak," the younger brother responded.

"Oh no," muttered Melinda, "What are we gonna tell Neal?" The nyx bit her lip and glanced at Dean.

"We tell him the truth," the short haired hunter replied. "But first we have to get her somewhere that knows how to heal her..." his voice trailed off. They were all thinking it but no one wanted to say it out loud. What if she didn't make it?

They pulled into the hospital parking lot where the doctors took one look at her and deemed it a miracle she was still alive. The doctor asked if she was married and Jessica mentioned her husband in New York. They nodded and said something about calling him.

"No!" Melinda said quickly. "We can tell him. He would take it from us better." The doctor nodded.

"We best airlift her to a New York hospital anyway. It is the closest one that has the kind of treatment she needs. What happened to her?"

"Bar fight," Jessica answered quickly. "She's a bartender and it was one hell of a bar-fight. We got caught up in it, too, and don't know what exactly happened to her."

"Alright," the doctor said. "One of you can go along with Mrs. McCord." The brothers looked at the girls.

"I'll go with her," Melinda said, knowing Jess would fly beside the chopper. The doctor nodded and then turned back to his patient. They were worried about their sister and they were even more worried about what her thief was going to say.

**Sorry Flee I wanna kill you… lol I love you though. **

**DeansTrueGirl: Here's your more.**

**The Tuneless Siren: TIS UPDATED! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay she is back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D **

Jessica's wings beat in time to the choppers blades. She watched as the medivac team took care of her cousin. Melinda glanced every now and then to her and Jessica caught the wet flash of tears in the light. Jessica's heart was heavy. How could this happen? Lindsey always seemed so strong, so…invincible.

Sure the two fought like cats and dogs but they were best friends. She wished she could fly in there and help but first she would scare the aviators out of the chopper, second she wouldn't be able to do anything for her cousin.

When they got to the hospital they watched her be rolled into surgery and then started off to Neal's apartment.

000

Neal was sitting in front of a painting he was working on. The sketch he had done of Lindsey hung on a wall watching him. He hoped she was being safe. He hadn't heard from her since that night she left. Not from phone, nor their Link.

He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't leave. Neal glanced up at her sketch. He was longing to see her again. To make sure she was okay. There was suddenly a knock at his door. He set down his brush and walked over to the door. He opened the door to his worst nightmare.

Dean and Sam were holding a sobbing Jessica and Melinda. Neal's heart shattered.

"No," he whispered, stumbling back. "No."

Something snapped in the grifter, "You were supposed to take care of her!" he yelled.

"Settle down," Sam said, "She isn't dead."

"Then where is she?"

"She was hurt, badly," Jessica cried, burying her face in her husband's chest.

"How badly?" he asked softly. Silence was his answer.

"How. Badly," he demanded turning to the others.

"Bad. She was airlifted to a hospital nearby," Sam said, holding his crying girlfriend.

"Which one?"

"We'll drive you," Dean said. They were outside in moments and on their way to the hospital.

000

The doctor, one of the people the boys had saved and trusted with Lindsey's secret directed them to post-op where Lindsey was lying unconscious with bandages around her skull, her blood soaking through the bandages. Neal rushed to her side taking her hand in his. It was cold as ice. Her eyes were closed and her skin paler than he thought possible.

He cupped her cheek as her family came in with the two. She seemed so lifeless laying there. Neal closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed harder than he had prayed in a long time. He prayed that she wouldn't be taken from him. Not another one. Neal swore that if she woke up he wasn't letting her out of his sight again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Neal asked the doctor, his tears choking his voice.

"At this point it is undetermined," he said glancing at her charts. "She is strong though it is amazing she pulled through as long as she did." Neal dropped his head against her hand.

"I told you not to go," he whispered. "I told you to stay." The doctor didn't ask just nodded and left the room. The other's stood to the side. He nuzzled near her ear, "You were supposed to come back to me. We were supposed to have a life together. We were going to retire and move to an island…just the two of us… maybe a couple of kids."

The others in the room glanced at each other and while they wanted to protest all kind of wanted what Neal was saying.

Neal's hand was stroking her long blond hair, fanned out over her pillow, "You had better come back to me, now. I can't live without you, Lindsey." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You have to be here with us. With me." Neal closed his eyes and clutched her hand tighter.

It was at this moment the others in the clan moved forward, comforting their friend as he begged for his wife's life to return to her body. Jessica glanced around before pricking her finger and letting a drop of blood fall into Lindsey's mouth, knowing it would only speed the healing process for her demon half. It was a demon thing.

"That can only help her," Jessica said, looking at Neal, "We need to get home. We all could use some rest," she said.

"I am not leaving her," Neal said sternly. Jessica opened her mouth to protest but Dean stopped her.

"I would do the same if it were you," he said. Jessica's eyes wavered a moment before she nodded. Neal nodded once in return before taking his seat in a chair beside Lindsey's bed.

000

(Lindsey's POV)

I could hear them. I heard everything after surgery. But I was too weak to respond. I wanted to live with him with them. When he said something about children I felt myself swooning in my mind…that was wild.

I could actually see them. Our children…a couple of sons and daughters running around on the beach while Neal and I sat on the porch of a bungalow on our own little island. It was peaceful, beautiful, wonderful…I did want that.

I could hear all of what happened but I was powerless to even Link with him. My demon was ailing from all the medicine they had given, but my priestess was well. Thank God Jessica remembered to give me a drop of her blood or I would have been in some serious trouble. As it were I was doing good to hear everyone.

My child… our children… I wanted to have that. So I fought. I fought to live.

000

(Third Person POV)

Neal sat beside her all through the night. He fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. How he wanted some decent comfort…but he couldn't risk leaving her alone and letting her wake to no one. Especially while it was his city.

Come morning Neal was sleeping in the armchair, unaware of Mozzie's entrance into the room. He glanced at Lindsey's unconscious form then to Neal sleeping beside her in the chair. He could see how much that his partner in crime was deeply in love with her. She wasn't the type that Mozzie would have pegged for the infamous con-man but they were great together.

He walked over to his friend and touched his shoulder jolting him awake. Neal jumped awake glancing up at his friend then groaning rubbing his hand over his face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Moz," he groaned, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How is she doing?" Mozzie asked.

"I don't know right now," Neal replied, "She's just sleeping. I have never seen her like this. Her face looks so twisted in pain… I don't know what to do, Moz. I feel like I'm gonna lose her…like its Kate all over…only worse."

Neal stood and traced his hand gently over her cheek brushing back her fringed bangs. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. The way the bandages wrapped around her skull made her look helpless.

"Look she is one of the strongest beings out there! She has survived much worse than this before," he said.

"I know but…Moz, I have never seen her look so helpless before."

Mozzie nodded and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. He knew nothing he said would be comforting. Not until Lindsey woke up.

000

Hours passed in the hospital with no change. Lindsey was soon pronounced comatose, alive but in a healing trance, by the doctor who had studied mystic practices, "There is nothing more I can do for her. She can be released into your care and will heal herself over time."

"What will I need to do for her?" Neal asked stroking her pale cold hand.

"Just make sure she gets some nutrition in her somehow and she will do the rest," the doctor replied. "Now in a healing trance it has been known for druids, demons, beings with magic really, to levitate from time to time. So when that occurs don't worry it is completely natural."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing her cheek.

"Of course," the doctor said.

The trip home was a task but uneventful. Once she was tucked carefully on the bed with the IV drip of night lock in her arm the others made up rooms in June's guest bedrooms thanking the kind woman for her hospitality. Neal remained by her side, his hand resting on hers.

"You know if you leave her side for a minute to get food and rest, I am sure she would understand," Sam said at one point.

"I can't leave her side," he said. "I can't explain it I just can't."

"I understand," Sam said smiling in sympathy. "And I can explain it for you. It's because you love her. You wonder if she loves you back?" Neal nodded a bit brushing a loose strand of hair back from her face.

"I can't help but wondering because she doesn't listen…like when she is always off helping you and doesn't listen to me. I am just trying to keep her safe."

"Do you ever think maybe she does it for you? She isn't human Neal. She is more human than Jessica and Melinda but she still isn't human. She is half demon and as such it means that her being is different than humans. Everything from her attitude to her relationships," Sam said.

"Can you expound on that anymore?" Neal said, "I know she is a half demon and I know that she is stronger than most beings but I have to know why she is so stubborn about fighting all the time…it's like she is trying to escape."

"She isn't. I can promise that. Demons and magical beings all have a thing call protectorates. Sometimes the beings fall in love with their protectorates. Lindsey is one of the few mikokai in the world. She doesn't have a teacher or guide like most of the magical community so she had to learn everything on her own. For the longest time Lindsey thought it impossible to have a protectorate and even less likely for her to fall in love with them. Then she met you and she fell in love with you. Now she will do anything to keep you safe. That's why she goes on all these hunts to make sure nothing happens to you to kill anything that could threaten you. You don't need to worry about if she loves you or not she fell so hard there is no way she can get back."

"How can you tell?" Neal asked.

"The way she looks at you," Jessica interrupted.

"Take it from two beings who can hunt with love as their greatest weapon," Melinda said. "We have seen those looks a dozen times. We only give them to OUR protectorates. The only one I have ever seen have that look besides Lindsey is Jessica. Take it from someone who knows the look of love. She loves you more than life itself."

"I will feel better when I can hear it from her again," he said cupping her cheek.

**Ohh! I am such a master of suspense. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**DeansTrueGirl: YAY you guys rock. **


	4. Chapter 4

**TADA! New chapter in Fallen Mikokai.**

He saw her in his dreams her pale skin and golden hair dancing around her as her sapphire eyes glanced over her shoulder at him. He found himself reaching for her and tears filled her eyes as she reached back for him as dark arms surrounded her and drug her away, her screams filling his head.

Neal jerked awake and glanced down at the sleeping woman beside him. Lindsey hadn't moved other than her breathing. He brushed his fingers through her hair and sighed, sitting up. Her fingers twitched unconsciously.

His hopes rose anxiously. Then her body lifted from the bed as she went completely into a healing trance. They had said that meant she was healing properly… but Neal couldn't help but feel that something… something was wrong with her.

000

(Lindsey's POV)

I felt myself falling farther into the darkness.

"Rest child," a great voice spoke calmly to me.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked

"You are with me," came the voice. I was calmed and my form was cradled. I knew exactly with whom I was within moments. I was in God's arms.

"Tis not your time, my child, but you must recover and continue to do my will," He said.

"Yes, Father."

000

(Third person POV)

"Something doesn't seem right about this," Neal said, watching her floating with a pained look on her face.

"The doc said that is what would happen," Dean said absently.

"Don't dismiss him right away," Melinda reprimanded sitting beside her friends. "They do have a special bond that allows them to sense when each other is in danger."

"She just seems in too much pain. I can't put my finger on t but something is wrong with her," he said. Melinda looked over her shoulder up at Dean.

"Maybe we should call Bobby. He probably knows more about what's going on with her than anyone," Melinda said. Dean nodded before turning and calling their friend.

000

"Bobby said he would be here in a couple of days," Dean said coming back in, "Count yourself lucky, he rarely leaves South Dakota. Only reason he is coming here is cause of your radius… and the fact that it is really hard to move someone in a healing trance."

"How hard?" Neal asked.

"Well she isn't physically grounded to anything and if you place your arms under her as if trying to lift her that part of her will be levitated. Seems normal but if you try and move her your arms would move and she would stay where she was."

Neal looked back at her, floating over their bed. He closed his eyes.

"Then there is the problem of actually performing the surgery," Jessica said glancing up at Dean as he walked over to her and sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. Melinda looked from Dean to Neal's ever worrying face.

"Don't worry," she said touching his hand, "Bobby is good at this sorta thing."

"I can't help but worry. I can't even contact her from our Mind-link. I can barely feel her presence. Even when you were clear across the country I could feel her presence."

"Wow," Sam muttered, "You can really feel her presence clear across the country?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "It makes sense. They have a more spiritually sound relationship than us. It's because of her holy half."

"Really. That's your theory," Sam asked sarcastically, making Jessica want to slap him. But then Jessica always wanted to slap him.

"Like you have a better one?"

Sam opened his mouth to retort something but found he actually didn't have a better explanation. Jessica smirked in triumphant victory.

Melinda just rolled her eyes at her family.

"No offense guys, but I think that there are some things a little more pressing than our family arguments at the moment," the siren said. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Neal looked back at his unconscious wife, her face twisted in agony. He felt his heart rip a little as he traced her jaw with a gentle hand.

"Just a little longer, baby," he whispered, "Just hang on a little while longer."

**Whoo more progress. I hope you guys enjoy this… to a reasonable extent of course.**

**DeansTrueGirl: I sorry I didn't post fast I hope you liked this chapter also. **

**The Tuneless Sir: love the name by the way lolz. As for Neal DAMN STRAIGHT! Hahahaha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY Enter Bobby! Everybody loves Bobby :D**

The next day Neal was still by her side and he looked exhausted. It was obvious that he hadn't fallen asleep that night and had instead stayed awake beside her, watching her all night.

"Here," Melinda said, handing him a plate with breakfast on it.

"Thanks," he said softly taking the plate.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Jessica opted to get the door for him.

"Hey, Peter. Hey, El," she said. Neal looked up and nodded as they walked intohis apartment.

"How is she, Neal?" Elizabeth asked trying to hide her surprise at seeing the girl floating in the air.

"She's hanging in there," he said sadly, taking her hand. Elizabeth and Peter's eyes were sad as they watched the two.

"They have a… healer coming in to see her later today. He had to come all the way from South Dakota," Neal said absently.

"Will he be able to help?" Elizabeth asked glancing at the others.

"We really don't know," Dean said, "She is, as far as we know, the only of her kind."

"But surely there have been others like her," Peter said.

"Yeah but they were either killed or hidden in secrecy so much there are no records of them. No histories, no health guides, nothing," Sam said.

"So it's pretty much instinct and guess work," Peter said in understanding.

"In these cases that's the best we can do," Dean said.

"Well that and pray," Melinda said. "As a priestess to the Lord it will be beneficial to send Him our prayers for her health."

Her hand lighted on Neal's shoulder in a comforting gesture. He didn't even glance up at her.

"She's gonna be okay, Neal," Elizabeth said trying to comfort him.

"I wish I could be as sure as you," he said.

"Bobby will be here soon and he will help her," Jessica said softly. Neal nodded solemnly.

Lindsey's face suddenly twisted sickeningly and she let out a yell in pain and her fists clenched in agony. Neal jumped up and grabbed her hand calling her name and trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" he demanded looking at the rest of her clan.

They just shrugged, "We've never seen her this injured before," said Jessica.

"We just have to let her ride it out," Sam said pulling the distraught con-man away. "At this point that's all we can do."

000

After a while she was back to normal. Or as normal as she was as wounded as she was. Hours had passed since the incident and Peter and Elizabeth had left with promise of news at a later time and now they were just waiting for Bobby to show up. He would be there any moment and everyone was waiting as patiently as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY Enter Bobby! Everybody loves Bobby :D**

The next day Neal was still by her side and he looked exhausted. It was obvious that he hadn't fallen asleep that night and had instead stayed awake beside her, watching her all night.

"Here," Melinda said, handing him a plate with breakfast on it.

"Thanks," he said softly taking the plate.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Jessica opted to get the door for him.

"Hey, Peter. Hey, El," she said. Neal looked up and nodded as they walked intohis apartment.

"How is she, Neal?" Elizabeth asked trying to hide her surprise at seeing the girl floating in the air.

"She's hanging in there," he said sadly, taking her hand. Elizabeth and Peter's eyes were sad as they watched the two.

"They have a… healer coming in to see her later today. He had to come all the way from South Dakota," Neal said absently.

"Will he be able to help?" Elizabeth asked glancing at the others.

"We really don't know," Dean said, "She is, as far as we know, the only of her kind."

"But surely there have been others like her," Peter said.

"Yeah but they were either killed or hidden in secrecy so much there are no records of them. No histories, no health guides, nothing," Sam said.

"So it's pretty much instinct and guess work," Peter said in understanding.

"In these cases that's the best we can do," Dean said.

"Well that and pray," Melinda said. "As a priestess to the Lord it will be beneficial to send Him our prayers for her health."

Her hand lighted on Neal's shoulder in a comforting gesture. He didn't even glance up at her.

"She's gonna be okay, Neal," Elizabeth said trying to comfort him.

"I wish I could be as sure as you," he said.

"Bobby will be here soon and he will help her," Jessica said softly. Neal nodded solemnly.

Lindsey's face suddenly twisted sickeningly and she let out a yell in pain and her fists clenched in agony. Neal jumped up and grabbed her hand calling her name and trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" he demanded looking at the rest of her clan.

They just shrugged, "We've never seen her this injured before," said Jessica.

"We just have to let her ride it out," Sam said pulling the distraught con-man away. "At this point that's all we can do."

000

After a while she was back to normal. Or as normal as she was as wounded as she was. Hours had passed since the incident and Peter and Elizabeth had left with promise of news at a later time and now they were just waiting for Bobby to show up. He would be there any moment and everyone was waiting as patiently as they could.

There was a knock at the door and Jessica jumped up to answer it. Neal turned toward the door as it opened and in stepped Bobby. As out of place as the rest of his clan in the fancy apartment but he was a friend and if he could help her, Neal didn't care in the least.

"Any change," he asked gruffly.

"She had an incident this morning. Other than that, no," Sam said.

"Well I ain't gonna lie it's gonna be a bitch to do this. Most of the healings we use are magic and it won't work on her because of her physiology."

"Then surgical?" Neal asked.

"If we're lucky," he retorted.

"If?"

"Her physiology is different than humans. I don't mean to be the barer of bad news but every mikokai is different. There are billions of different demons and priestesses. There have only been a handful of mikokai and each sired by different demons and birthed by different types of priestesses. There are hardly any recordings of them and when there are they are only mentioned in lore. No one knows for certain how to help them. Even if one tome was written it wouldn't necessarily hold true to the next mikokai and they all know that hence the lack of literature," Bobby explained.

"Yeah, I mean she is my cousin and we have two different demon types. Her father, my uncle, was a warrior demon. In demon form he was as big as a house but he retained a relatively human appearance. The only difference was he had horns, wings, a tail, claws, fangs, and blood red eyes. Meanwhile Mom and I are like snakes with human torsos and wings."

She glanced at Neal then back at Bobby, "So what are we going to do?"

"I haven't got a damned clue at the moment," the scholarly hunter replied.

"First things first we need to determine what it might be that's causing her ailments."

"Easier said than done," Dean said.

"The mace," Melinda muttered.

"What?"

"The mace that hit her in the head. It sent her down like one of her spelled weapons!" Melinda shouted.

"But that's impossible. All veins and arteries would heal in moments, and as a mikokai she is immune to any magic including her own. You wouldn't by chance have that mace would ya?" Bobby asked.

"We were a little preoccupied with getting her out of there as the hoard descended on us," Sam said.

"Well I am afraid we are going to need it to know what is really wrong with her."

"Dang!" Melinda muttered wondering over to her bag and riffling through her various portable instruments.

"We barely got away the first time," Jessica said as Melinda pulled out a lyre. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't have to use my voice to play a lyre. With this I will probably be able to stun them."

"Good point. Let's go." The rest of the clan gathered their gear and headed out the door.

"Don't worry. They are going to find what hurt you," Neal said brushing Lindsey's hair softly.

**Waahhhh! I am so cruel to my readers… and me for that matter. **

**Deans True Girl: That is always my goal with this story to see how many tears I can cause people to shed. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Melinda: lol I better fix me God that is funny. I am working on it sis. But get ready cause it is about to get wretchedly sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**She is back. And we are almost finished. **

"Ahhhh!" Melinda screeched, the rings of sound almost visible as the waves of sound deafened the attacking demons.

"I don't remember there being this many!" Dean shouted to Jessica.

"There weren't!" Jessica hissed curling around him and beating her wings up and sinking her venomous fangs into the demon.

"Great they are getting reinforcements!" Dean growled.

"All we have to do is get the Mace," Sam said firing rock salt into the bombardment of demons.

"Easier said than done, bro!" Dean shouted, swinging a sword that Lindsey had made for him killing three demons in the process.

"You have no idea!" Jessica shouted slamming her tail into a group of three stopping the swarm from attacking her mate.

"Where's Melinda!" Sam yelled noticing his red-haired protector was nowhere to be found on the battlefield.

"Flee!" Jessica shouted spreading her wings and shooting back up to the sky to search for the girl.

"I don't see her anywhere!" the nyx cried from her flight up above them.

"Damnit, Melinda!" Sam shouted diving headlong into the fray of charging demons.

He called out to her via their link and was just about to again when she replied.

_I'm in!_ she called back through the link _I am in the nest. I can get the mace just hold them off! And try not to get hit by any weapons I think they are all like the mace!_

_Be careful!_ Sam called ducking an attack.

_I'm not Lindsey, you do NOT have to tell me that_ she said giving off a little screech as she ducked around a corner in the demons nest.

The siren padded silently as she could down the corridors of the office building, her senses on high alert for any sign of demon. Her voice was ready to give a sonic note and her fists were clenched white around the lyre's base.

Melinda snuck down the halls sending out an inaudible sound that would strike an object and send back waves to tell her where and what was in front of her. A little trick she picked up from the dolphins back home.

She was almost all the way down the hall when she heard footsteps behind her. With a squeak of startled fear she dove into a darkened room.

"Did you sense something?" asked a female voice as the footsteps stopped just outside the door. Melinda almost panicked but sent out a seven note tune on her lyre that distracted the demons from walking into her hiding spot.

"No it must have been nothing," replied the she-demons male companion as their footsteps receded. Melinda sighed sliding down against the door and trying to will her racing heart to slow down from its breakneck pace.

She opened her tightly shut eyes and saw her prize sitting there in the middle of the room, Lindsey's blood still staining and rusting the metal.

A prize.

_I found it_ she called.

Melinda inched forward reaching out to the weapon. The siren was opposed to weapons of any sort, being a hippie. She reached forward and closed her eyes taking the handle of the mace and grabbed it.

And ran. She ran like all hell broke loose and ducked and dodged around demons who were to stunned to do anything other than stare at the siren running with a lyre in one hand and their mace prize in the other.

It took the demons a moment to realize what was going on but by the time they did the frightened siren had already made it outside and, with her eyes closed in fear, started swinging the mace back and forth like a madwoman.

"She's got it! Let's go!" Sam called to his brother. Jessica glanced up from the demon she was fighting and saw the timid siren swinging the mace back and forth, almost falling from the weight of it throwing her slight frame off kilter.

"Melinda! This way!" Jessica cried.

The girl peeked her eye open and her knuckles turned a little whiter at the fear of everything. "I can't move!" she cried.

"Damn!" Jessica cursed spinning and flying toward her clan sister. "Hang on, Sis!"

Jessica swooped through the mob of angry possessed humans and grabbed Melinda's arms and flew high into the sky.

"Oh my GOD!" Melinda screamed clutching desperately to Jessica's arms.

"What are you freaking about? You have flown before!" Jessica yelled.

"Yeah on Hephestus's **back**!" Melinda screamed back.

"Oh chill I won't drop you," Jessica retorted.

_I got Mindy, babe. Get outta there! _Jessica mindspoke to her husband _We'll meet up when we get out of range._

"Call Hephestus!" Jessica called down to her frantic passenger.

Moments later there was a screech and the phoenix flew underneath the two at full growth almost the size of young Draka (about the size of two horses now). Melinda was lowered gently onto his back and fisted her hands in the bright orange and yellow feathers.

The two supernatural creatures flew to the limits of the large city just above the brothers in their Impala. The siren clung desperately to the demon weapon in her hand hoping. Praying that it would prove useful in helping her clan-sister.

"Do you think we will make it?" she asked Jessica.

"Of course."

"Do you think it will help her?"

"I don't know."

"Jess…"

"Yeah?"

"I am worried."

"It's gonna be okay, Mindy," Jessica said beating her strong wings, "It has to be."

**Well here is another chapter in our lovely story. We have one last chapter and it is a heartbreaker.**

**Deans True Girl: Lol I am glad you continue to enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay last chapter. It gets touching and sad and junk in this one. Everybody hold on to your hats!**

The group got back late the next evening, Melinda still clutching the mace, her face betraying the worry for her clan leader and friend.

"How is she?" Melinda asked.

"Not getting any better," Bobby muttered putting some of the nightlock juice in her IV.

"B-but not any worse?" she asked hopefully.

"I never said that," Bobby said with a sigh, "It's some form of poison. That much I can tell you. What it is and what the antidote is I don't know."

"Well whatever it is this is what it was on," Jessica said pointing to the mace in Melinda's hand.

Bobby took the weapon and made his way over to the table where he and Mozzie (who had shown up sometime while the others were out) had set up a makeshift laboratory. Elizabeth, Peter, June, and Isla sat beside the bed with Lindsey and Neal.

Everyone was there. Lindsey was no longer hovering in a healing trance. Isla and Neal both looked ragged. Isla had obviously been up all night trying to use her healing powers on her niece.

It seemed so sad for all involved. Isla had just gotten her niece back, Neal was losing his new wife, the clan was losing its leader, and the druids were losing their queen.

Bobby was looking over the mace when he made a distressed groan, "Damn."

"What?" Jessica asked

"It's manticore blood and chimera musk. It's specially designed formula made especially for her from their blood. The blood is a substance that makes a concoction, not really a spell, that is a poison. The Chimera musk knocks her unconscious while she still feels everything. She can't fight it properly unconscious and while the Chimera musk just hurts it's the Manticore blood that acts as a venom," he explained.

"In other words…" Dean said.

"In other words she hasn't got much longer among the living," Isla said, her voice cracking in pain.

000

(Lindsey's POV)

It was getting dark. Really dark. I didn't know what was going on I felt, no longer like I was being held, but like I was floating.

"What's going on?" I asked, the pain still strong through all of my body.

I didn't hear a coherent response, but instead a mumbling that I knew was God reassuring me. I couldn't help it. I was beginning to worry and as the seconds ticked by and knew that they were more like hours in actual time.

I felt tears form in my Astral Projection's eyes and, as darkness completely enveloped me, I cried.

000

(Third Person POV)

"What can we do?" Neal asked, edging on desperate.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do," Bobby said. "She is gonna be gone in a few hours maybe."

Isla turned away in tears, in so much pain as she watched her niece dying before her eyes. Lindsey's breath was already more ragged her skin paler than snow, her form gaunt. She was withering away before their eyes.

"Neal…" Melinda muttered almost placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, tears welling in his own eyes. Lindsey's skin had gone from sweaty and feverish to clammy as death started taking her from them.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular.

"Why was she taken from us?" he asked looking at Isla, "Why would someone do this to her?"

"She had many enemies, dear. It could be anyone of them who gave the demons the mace. Or the knowledge to make them," she said.

"Nope!" Bobby said looking over the freshly forged demon blade Sam and Dean had 'procured.' "They tried to replicate it but they can't get it right. Something tells me that only your friendly neighborhood drough could come up with this."

"Mirta?" Isla asked.

"That's what it looks like."

"I will kill that thrice damned demoness myself!" Isla cried. "She has destroyed my family for the last time, and now I will show her how angry a druid mie can really be. She will never rule the Druids if any of us have any say in the matter," she ranted spouting words to grieve.

The sudden silence drove Isla to it as well. She spun and saw Neal leaning over Lindsey, holding her close, obviously distraught.

"Sh-she stopped breathing," Melinda sobbed. Isla, for all her dignity and grace, fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"My wee lassie," Isla sobbed as June helped her to her feet and led her to a chair. Neal moved to Lindsey's ear where he whispered something before moving to kiss her lifeless lips. Everyone bowed their heads at the solemnity of the scene.

He pushed her golden hair out of her face one last time, pressing his lips to her forehead as the tears rolled down his cheeks for her.

Suddenly her hand twitched and she lifted it to his back. His eyes shot open and pulled back to look at her. Her eyelids flitted open and her lips quirked up into a small smile.

"Hey," she groaned taking a breath. Everyone looked up in shock and joy.

"Oh thank God," he sighed pulling her close again.

"Neal," Lindsey started.

"Shh," he said. It didn't stop her.

"I-I heard your voice in the darkness. You brought me back. Wh-what did you say?" she asked, leaning against him.

Neal closed his eyes tears forming again, "I told you how I see everything in you. How if you leave me I would never be the same because my life had been taken away with you. I said that I would be there soon after you because you _are_ my life now. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said reaching up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch and held her hand close to his face.

"You need to rest, love," he said.

"I am beat," she said. The rest of the group, still emotional and shocked moved from the loving couple so they could have their privacy.

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked looking at Isla.

"A miracle," Bobby said. "That's the only explanation for it."

"Yes and no," the druid said. "She was gone to us, but her soul hadn't left yet. God was still holding her when she died. He knew, as He knows everything, that she was still needed here. When Neal spoke his words of love to her it stirred her fighting spirit enough for God to remove the venom from her body and sent her back to continue her destined path."

"True love," Melinda cooed clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes like a love-struck child.

"Precisely," Isla said as Jessica wiped a tear away.

"That's so sweet," the nyx said.

"And now we have one of our best hunters back," Dean said, receiving an elbow to the gut from Jessica for his insensitivity and a sudden protest from Neal.

"No she isn't," he protested, making the nearly asleep Lindsey jump back to awake-ness. "I almost lost her last time. I can't go through that again. She isn't going on anymore hunts."

"But she is our best-"

"No."

"But-" this time it was Sam who protested.

"No. I am not taking that chance again," he argued.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Lindsey called weakly from the bed. They all turned to the recovering mikokai.

"I dinae think it wise to interfere this time, dear. Your husband has a point," Isla said.

"Have you seen me if I don't get to hunt?" she asked sitting up as much as she could her arms shaking as she leaned against the pillows.

"Dearie, ye need to rest," Isla reprimanded.

"Sounds like I need to remind you what I am," she protested angrily. "Neal, I know why you feel like you do, really I do, but I have to hunt. It's to keep you safe-"

"I am perfectly safe! Before we met I didn't even know of magic. I am sure that if you drop out of the hunting game we will still be safe," he said calming and sitting beside her on the bed.

"I meant keep you safe from me," she said softly.

"What?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Isla muttered.

"We would all love to know what it is you two are talkin' about," Bobby growled in his usual gruff voice.

"Lindsey's bloodlines. We keep thinking of her as just a druid. Her demon blood can take over at any moment. If she doesn't get the adrenaline from the hunt and kill she could turn on some of her dearest friends and take their lives instead. All Warrior Demons are like that. Why, Lindsey's father took her on hunts for animals since she was but a bairn. The lass, literally knows nothing but the hunt," Isla explained. Lindsey nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, mi amoré, I kept trying to tell you it was in my blood," Lindsey said, laying a hand over Neal's.

"I understand. I-I just don't want to see you hurt again," he said, taking her hand up and pressing her palm to his lips.

"I know. But it's something I have to do," she said closing her eyes, "I love you for your concern though." Her voice was getting drowsier.

"You rest, now," he said. She nodded.

"Love you," she muttered.

"I love you, too," he said kissing her forehead as she drifted off. He was still unsure of how to react to her determination to fight but if it was for her own good he supposed he could let her go on some minor hunts. At least now she was safe with him.

**Well it wasn't my most poetic ending but there it is. **

**DeansTrueGirl: Well here is the rest of it. Finally now that I am near a computer with internet. **

**melinda: Your scared! Please you know I bring myself to near death allllll the time but never quite get there.**


End file.
